


The Opera Ghost

by shrimpski



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Ending, Christine & Erik ship, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm a big Phan, Phandom - Freeform, The Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, The Phantom of the Opera 2004, very alternate ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpski/pseuds/shrimpski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Daaé has come to live in the Opera Populaire and train to be a ballerina. At 7 years old, she's visited by the Angel of Music, sent by her father, to help find her voice. Flash forward 9 years and she makes her first big break on stage at the opera house. She has no thought of what this Angel of Music could really be, or who he could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be mainly derived from the 2004 movie. Most dialogue coming from the movie; with my own twist here and there. I take no credit for any lines I use from the movie. I will also include the songs and will have who's singing what. (See at the beginning of every chapter) I'm taking a couple online summer classes, so publishing of new chapters will maybe be once a week. Once I get caught up with some work, i'll publish twice a week. (-:

 

* * *

 

1919 - Paris, France - The Old Opera House

"Lot 663 ladies and gentleman. A poster from this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumau," the auctioneers voice rang through the empty opera house. 

Outside the opera house, a black model T pulled up on the cobble road and came to a stop. The two caretakers in the front both got out, the woman pulled a wheel chair around to the back and opened the door. The driver of car helped the older gentleman out of the backseat and into the wheelchair. He was hooded and cloaked all in black. Under the cloak was the slight glow of a white mask, on the left side of his face. The woman then covered him in a blanket to shield him from the cold wind of Paris. Then she wheeled up the ramp and into the broken down opera house.

"Lot 665 ladies and gentleman," the auctioneers voice still booming, "a paper mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. On top, a figure of a money dressed in Persian robes playing the cymbals." The old man looked to his right and spotted a very familiar face from so long ago. "This item discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working order. May I commence with 20 francs?" said the auctioneer. The old man nodded his head and his caretaker raised her hand in bid. "Alright 20 from you sir, 25 francs?" This older lady who caught this mans eye nodded her head. "Thank you very much. 25 for Madame Giry. Selling at 30 francs then." Madame Giry shook her head no, remembering this masked man since she was a little girl. The old man looked at Madame Giry, and then to the auctioneer and nodded his head yes. "Sold for 30 francs to the man in the cloak. Thank you sir." 

The masked man then sang silently in his head, "a collectors piece indeed. Every detail exactly as I remembered. Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?" 

"Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained," the auctioneer continued, "We are told that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster! Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so any years ago with a little illumination! Gentleman!" Two men then pulled the sheet off the chandelier and it came alight.

The masked man gave Madame Giry a smile and nod goodbye, and was wheeled out of the opera house. Madame Giry giggled under her breath as she watched the chandelier cascade up into the ceiling, so bright and shining, like it did so many years ago.


	2. Back In The Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be mainly derived from the 2004 movie. Most dialogue coming from the movie; with my own twist here and there. I take no credit for any lines I use from the movie. I will also include the songs and will have who's singing what. (See at the beginning of every chapter) I'm taking a couple online summer classes, so publishing of new chapters will maybe be once a week. Once I get caught up with some work, i'll publish twice a week. (-:

 

* * *

1870 - Paris, France - The Opera Populaire

A black open carriage, pulled by two beautiful horses, came to a stop on the cobble road outside the Opera Populaire. The man in the carriage was tall, slender, and had brown hair just down to his shoulders. He hopped out of the carriage and headed straight for the opera's doors. One of the opera's attendant's quickly took the reins of the horses in means of tying them up for this man. Another carriage had arrived just right after this one. Out stepped two men, one tall with a great mustache and the other quite a bit shorter. 

Inside the opera house, the cast was rehearsing for their opera, 'Hannibal' by Chalamau. The leading lady of course, La Carlotta. The most renowned soprano singers in all of Paris, and the Opera Populaire was so ever amazed to have her in their operas. All theaters have their divas, and Carlotta was definitely the one in the Opera Populaire. As Carlotta was having one of her fits, two ballerinas, one brunette and one blond, came hurrying down the spiral stairs from the wardrobe so they can stretch and warm up for their number.

As rehearsal went on, the diva just kept getting frustrated over the smallest things and would yell at her fellow cast members. Monsieur Lefèvre, the manager of the opera house, came onto the stage interrupting rehearsals with two men by either side. "Gentleman gentleman, Monsieur Lefèvre, I am rehearsing!" protested Monsieur Reyer, the conductor of the orchestra. "Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry. Ladies and gentleman. For some weeks, there have been rumors of my retirement. I can now tell you, these are true." The cast members looked at each other as if they had bets to pay. Lefèvre continued, "It is my pleasure to introduce the two gentleman who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles André." Monsiuer Firmin stepped up and said, "we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Chagny." In walked the tall man with brown hair down to his shoulders. 

The brunette ballerina lit up when she saw the Vicomte, "it's Raoul. Before my father died, you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte." The little blond chimed in, "oh he's so handsome!"

The Vicomte said to the entire cast, "my parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire." There was a round of applause coming from all directions. Monsieur Lefèvre then introduced him to the leading cast, Carlotta Giudicelli and Ubaldo Piangi. "I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal," said the Vicomte, "I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies Monsieur." 

"Thank you, Monsieur le Vicomte," said Reyer, and he continued on conducting for the ballet. The chorus girls then ran to stage and began their number. Madame Giry was walking with Firmin and André, showing them the ballet. "We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet," said Madame Giry with her heavy french accent. "I can see why, especially that little blond angel," André added. Madame Giry commented, "my daughter, Meg Giry." Monsieur Firmin pointed to another chorus girl, "and that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust." Giry said in reply, "Christine Daaé. Promising talent, Monsieur Firmin. Very promising."

Carlotta had noticed the new manager's fixation with the ballet dancers during the performance rehearsal. She had become outraged and when the final 'Hannibal' song was done, she let them have it. "All day! All they want is the dancing!" Lefèvre said, "the Vicomte is excited about tonight's gala." Carlotta still outraged, "I hope he is excited about dancing girls as your new mangers, because I will not be singing!" Then she stormed off heading for the backstage. André felling very rushed, said "what do we do?" Lefèvre added, "grovel. Grovel. Grovel."  André then asked, "Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act. 3 of 'Hannibal'?" Carlotta still outraged, "Yes, yes but no! Coz' I 'ave not my costume for Act. 3, coz' someone not a finish it!" Monsieur Firmin still groveling to her, "I hope signora, if you would give us a private rendition of it?" Carlotta now flattered by this proposal, "if my new managers command! Monsieur Reyer?" The conductor responded with, "If my diva commands?" Carlotta firmly replied, "Yes, I do." She went and took center stage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing so much dialogue is difficult when I have no idea what i'm doing. Hopefully I will progress and any advice is very welcome. Enjoy (-:


	3. I Will Think Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be mainly derived from the 2004 movie. Most dialogue coming from the movie; with my own twist here and there. I take no credit for any lines I use from the movie. I will also include the songs and will have who's singing what. (See at the beginning of every chapter) I'm taking a couple online summer classes, so publishing of new chapters will maybe be once a week. Once I get caught up with some work, i'll publish twice a week. (-:

**Christine Daaé - Bold** _Carlotta - Italicized_ **_Raoul  - Italicized & Bold_**

* * *

Carlotta took the stage, "Maestro," she said. Monsieur Reyer replied with, "signora," and began to conduct the orchestra. 

 _Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye,_ she sang holding out that last note,  _Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try,_ hitting a high note that made the cleaning ladies in the audience cringe and plug their ears with cotton.

Up in the rafters above Carlotta, there was a black figure walking around messing with the scenery pieces. The figure unwound one of the props connected to the rafters above.  _When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free..._ The scenery fell, screams coming from all over the stage, knocking Carlotta over and pinning her to the stage. Reyer screamed, "Ooh my God, Signora!!" Carlotta being in distress once again, screamed "I hate you! Lift it up!" Wailing and flailing all over the place. Two men begin to help get her up. 

"He's here. The phantom of the opera," said little Meg quietly to Christine. 

Monsieur Lefèvre said, "Signora, are you alright? Buquet," he looked up into the rafters, "for God's sake, man, what is going on up there?" Joseph Buquet quickly rushing over to pull up the prop, "Please monsieur don't look at me, I wasn't at my post. Please, there's no one there. Or if there is, well...it must be a ghost." André the said to Carlotta, "Signora, these things do happen," trying to be reassuring. Carlotta getting even more flustered said to Lefèvre, "for the past three years, these things do happen! And did you stop them from happening? No!" Then she turned to face André and Firmin, "And you two! You are as bad as him! These things do happen," she said mockingly, "mah! unh! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo! bring my doggy and my boxy!" She then turned and ran off the stage. A little letter then slowly began to float down, Madame Giry picking it up.

Lefèvre then told the new managers, "Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia." André spoke up, "she will be coming back won't she?" Madame Giry came walking over, "you think so Monsieur? I have a message, sir, from the opera ghost." Firmin scoffed, "Oh God, you're all obsessed." Giry began reading the letter, "he welcomes you to his opera house-" Firmin again interrupting, " 'His' opera house?" Giry continued, "-and commands that you continue to leave box five," she said pointing to the left corner box, "empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Firmin said, "His salary?!" still finding this opera ghost ridiculous. "What?" Giry sarcastically questioned him, "Monsieur Lefèvre used to give him 20,000 francs a month." Firmin is just utterly in shock now, "20,000 francs?!" Madame Giry smiled at him, "perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte as your patron?" 

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight the Vicomte was to join us for the gala," Firmin said ripping up the note, " but we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!" Giry spoke up,"Christine Daaé could sing it, sir." André confused, "a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Giry replied, "she has been taking lessons from a great teacher." "Who?" André asked. "I don't know his name monsieur," answered Christine. "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." André pondered, "very well then. Come on. Don't be shy," he said pushing Christine forward. Monsieur Reyer said, "from the beginning of the aria the please mademoiselle." Christine looked at Madame Giry, and she nodded telling her that she will be fine. "André, this is doing nothing for my nerves," André replied to Firmin, "well she's very pretty. The music began.

 **Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye** , Christine has gotten the attention of everyone on the rehearsal stage, **remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll** **try**. Christine now feeling more confident walked up to the edge of the stage and kept singing, **When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free; If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me**

It's now the time of the gala and Christine is center stage, dolled up in a white gown, hundreds of people watching her from the audience,  **think of me, think of me waking, silent, and resigned. Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you!**

Underneath the orchestra, deep down, no one knew the black figure stood listen to Christine sing with her beautiful soprano voice. Back in box five sat Raoul,  ** _Can it be? Can it be Christine?_** "Bravo!!" he said,  _ **Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her.**_

 **Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we. But please promise me that sometimes, you will think,** Christine then vocalized an assortment of soprano high notes, most eloquently executed, so beautiful and pure, then she continued on her last vocal high note,  **of me!!** The crowd began to cheer, and André cheered for her, "Brava! Stupenda!" Christine took a bow and the curtain closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we had some first of the music. <3 it's only gonna get difficult from here. If any one has advice on how to write two people singing two different parts at the same time, please let me know. Any advice or critique is always welcome and appreciated! (-: I hope you are enjoying reading this.


	4. Who Is It There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be mainly derived from the 2004 movie. Most dialogue coming from the movie; with my own twist here and there. I take no credit for any lines I use from the movie. I will also include the songs and will have who's singing what. (See at the beginning of every chapter; be sure to check for no confusion) I'm taking a couple online summer classes, so publishing of new chapters will maybe be once a week. Once I get caught up with some work, i'll publish twice a week. (-:M

**The Phantom - Bold _Christine Daaé - Italicized_ _ & Bold _** _Meg - Italicized_   **Meg & Christine Underlined & Italicized**   Raoul - Underlined 

* * *

 

Down in the belly of the Opera Populaire, there is a small chapel, for actors and dancers to light a candle for their loved ones. There sat Christine, where she goes before and after each show, lighting a candle for her father. **Brava, brava, bravissima,**  sang a voice, filling the room with a praise for Christine's performance. Christine sat bewildered by this voice 

Down the stone spiral staircase came Meg, _Christine? Christine?_ **Christine...**  Came the voice from above once more, Christine lifter her eyes towards the stone ceiling, listening, making sure she did hear another voice. 

_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect._ Meg smiled at Christine, letting her know was so stunning on that stage  _I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?_ Christine looked at Meg with her shining brown eyes,  _ **Father once spoke of an Angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him,**_ she looked towards the ceiling once more,  ** _and I know he's here._** Christine continued to look around the room, only wondering where this Angel could actually be,  **Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, He the unseen genius.** Meg is still a bit leery on what Christine was saying,  _Christine you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true_ they both began to make their way back up the staircase,  _Christine you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you._ They started to make their way towards Christine's dressing room.  ** _Angel of Music guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory,_ Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me strange angel.** _**He is with me even now,**_ _your hands are cold, **all around me,** your face Christine, it's white,  **It frightens me,**_   _don't be frightened._ And Christine disappeared into her dressing room. 

As Christine entered the room, Madame Giry was already waiting for her. "You did lovely tonight," she reached for a red rose with black bow tied around it and handed it to Christine, "he is pleased with you." With that, Madame Giry left the room. 

Outside the door was the new managers, and the Vicomte walked up as well. "Ah, Vicomte!" said André. "It appears we've made quite a discovery with miss Daaé," said Firmin. André added, "perhaps we could present her to you, dear Vicomte." The Vicomte, anxious to see his childhood sweetheart, calmly replied, "gentleman, if you wouldn't mind, this is one visit i'd prefer to make unaccompanied," grabbing flowers out of André's hands, "well thank you." He turned around, opened the door, and out of the managers sight. Firmin spoke up, "it would appear they met before."

 Christine was at her vanity, fixated on the rose with a black bow, wondering who this could be from. "Little Lotte let her mind wander," the Vicomte said, getting Christine's attention, "little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls or of goblins  or shoes?" "Raoul!" exclaimed Christine, happy to know he recognized her. "Or of riddles or frocks?" asked Raoul once more. "Those picnics in the attics," added Christine. "Or of chocolates," said Raoul. " Father playing the violin," "As we read to each other, dark stories of the north." " No, what I love best Lotte said, is when i'm asleep in my bed,  ** _And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head_**    The Angel of Music sings songs in my head  "Oh, you sang like an angel tonight," Raoul said, giving her a warm embrace after all these years. " Father said," started Christine, "when i'm in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. Well father's dead Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." "Oh no doubt of it!" said Raoul, "and now, we go to supper." "No Raoul," he looked at her with a puzzled look, "the Angel of Music is very strict." Raoul jokingly said, "well I shan't keep you up late." " Raoul no," Christine pleaded. "You must change! I'll order my carriage, two minutes, Little Lotte!" Raoul was persistent. "No Raoul, wait!" but he was already out the door. "Things have changed Raoul," Christine said sitting back down at her vanity. 

As Raoul left, there was a black gloved hand, locking Christine in her room. Not letting anyone in, or letting her out. Madame Giry watched at this mysterious man walked away. She turned away, having seen nothing.

Christine changed into her night ware, not even thinking about Raoul and his supper plans. Throughout her dressing room, a gust of cool wind came through blowing out the candles, leaving her in darkness. She looked around, a little frightened at what was happen, when the Angel of Music began to speak from above. 

**Insolent boy this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!!** Christine in a trance,  ** _Angel I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last master._** The Angel of Music did abide by her request,  **Flattering child you shall know me, see in why shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror,** Christine turned to look at the long wall mirror,  **I am there inside!** A cloaked man, in a white mask appeared in the mirror like magic. Is this her angel?  _ **Angel of Music, guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!**_ Christine is still fixated on this man, in a trance like state; his voice, his mask, was so seductive. She couldn't resist it.  _ **Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me strange angel...**_ Christine staring this man up and down, stepped closer to the mirror.  **I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music,** he outstretched his black gloved hand, awaiting Christine's touch.Outside the door was Raoul, hearing the Angel of Music, "who is that voice?!" he demanded, "who is that in there!?!" He tried jiggling the door handle with no luck.  **I am your Angel of Music,** Christine stepped through the mirror,  **come to me Angel of Music** she reached out her hand, hesitant to touch this strange creature. Not knowing whether he was real or imaginary. She trusted him, she knew him all her life, she had to trust him. She reached out, grabbed his gloved hand, feeling each others warmth. He had imagined this moment for years. Longing for her touch, her warmth, her kindness. They headed down this passage way beyond the mirror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be making advancements, and I have so many ideas for future chapters. More singing to come! (-: Also, the name Christine is used 2759 times in PotO and it's etched into my mind forever..


End file.
